When it comes
by AnnaWilde
Summary: Sam goes back to Palo Alto where he attended college. He doesn't know how much is waiting for him there, including a brokenhearted girl.
1. Beginning

I love Sam's character and the idea for this story just came to mind, so I thought I'd give it a shot… hope someone likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

When it comes 

Sam Winchester shouldn't have listened to his brother and followed him inside that cheap, squalid bar. The air was stale because of smoke, most of the people inside looked shady and dangerous and he could feel an headache forming already.

Before he could stop his brother, Dean had already ordered two beers and was looking at the pool tables, trying to decide who to play against. "Sam, what do you think? Those two look dumb enough." Dean said, pointing at the pool table on the left, where two middle aged men looked drunk already, although it was just nine in the evening.

"I don't know, Dean, I don't feel like playing, I just want to get back to the motel." Sam replied, rubbing his temples.

"Come on! We could make some easy money!" Dean insisted, looking around to see if he could spot a pretty girl, which was quite unlikely, in that place.

Half an hour later Dean was still pestering him and Sam had to give up. The two of them played against the middle aged men they'd seen before, and they won. The men, Marty and Joe, were very pissed, and Sam was glad the place was crowded.

"Nice game, Sam."

He turned and looked at the girl standing in front of him. She was tall, not just because of the heels she was wearing, and she had dark hair and blue eyes. She was quite pale, too, and for a moment Sam didn't recognize her. Then, he smiled: "Soph! Hi! I didn't recognize you... you look different!"

She smiled. "Must be the hair."

Sam remembered she used to be blonde, but now her long locks were dark brown. It didn't look like her natural color though. "Dean, this is my friend from Stanford, Sophia Carter. Soph, this is my brother, Dean."

She didn't acknowledge the fact that Sam had never mentioned he had a brother and he was glad for that. "Hi, Dean, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Dean grinned. Sam knew that grin all too well and elbowed Dean slightly. He understood and left the two of them alone.

"How come you're here?" Sam asked. "I mean, this place's kinda..."

"Shady, I know. I'm here with some friends." She pointed to two guys and one girl near the counter. "You look great, Sam."

"You look great, too, just different." He realized she had never dressed that way before. She had never liked such mini skirts or that kind of very low-cut tops. "How's college going?" he asked, cause he didn't know what else to ask. They had never been best friends or anything, but they knew each other because they often went to the same places in town, when Sam was still at Stanford.

"Good. My last year, so it's kind of different." Sophia seemed to want to avoid the question. "Did you apply for law school?"

"Not yet. I'm just taking some time off, after..." he wanted to say "After Jessica's death", but he couldn't. Sophia knew what he meant right away and started talking about something else. Sam was feeling much better than when he'd first stepped foot into the place, he felt like a part of him was at home. It was easy to get along with Sophia, and it didn't look like she wanted to reach her friends anytime soon, so they ordered some drinks and chatted for a long time.

----------------------------------

"Sam, wake up! I'm going outside to have breakfast!"

Dean's loud voice was so annoying. Especially in the morning. Especially after having a few drinks the night before and going to bed so late.

Sam took a shower to try and fully wake up, but he still felt miserable when he reached his brother at the nearest Starbucks and ordered some coffee. Dean had the laptop open in front of him and Sam was appreciating the quiet, till Dean started speaking: "What's going on with you and the hot girl of last night, huh?"

"Nothing."

"Did she study law as well?"

"No. She's still studying, I don't remember what."

"Alright, you don't wanna talk, fine." Dean closed the laptop. "I haven't found anything about supernatural events in this area, are you sure about your dream?"

Sam nodded. Dean and him were in California because Sam had had one of his premonition about a week before, but it had been very unclear. It looked like a poltergeist or something and it was attacking people, but Sam didn't remember their faces. He wasn't even sure it was happening in Palo Alto, but he had the feeling he had to come back to the town where his college was.

"Fine. Hey, why don't you ask your friend if she knows of something strange happening 'round here?"

Sam stared at his brother like he was nuts. "Okay."

"You could ask her to go out with you as well while we're here."

"Dean. Seriously. Stop it."

-----------------------------------

"Stop it, Jake!"

"Come on, Sophia! Why don't you give me a chance?"

"I told you a thousand times I don't wanna go out with you." Sophia sighed into the phone. "See you in class." She hung up and closed her eyes. She was feeling lonely. Meeting Sam after all the months that had gone by without him had affected her deeply. No one knew, but Sam's absence had taken its toll on her. Sure, he was dating Jessica Moore when he was still in college and he didn't even know she existed, but she liked him so much. When he had left, she'd felt so crushed. She'd tried to change because she wanted to be happy and she wanted to fix all that was wrong in her life.

But she couldn't.


	2. St Joseph Catholic School

I know first chapter was short and this one isn't really long either, hope you guys still like it. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything but Sophia's character.

_**2 - St Joseph Catholic School**_

Sophia's phone woke her up. She was sleeping soundly and she got mad at herself for forgetting to turn off the phone the night before. She groaned and slowly reached out to answer: "Hello?" she muttered, wishing it was all a dream.

"Hey, Sophia, it's Sam."

"Sam… hi!" she suddenly felt completely awake.

"Hi. I didn't wake you or anything, I hope?"

"Of course not." She lied and glanced at the clock. It was half past ten, but she'd gone to bed late the previous night.

"Right. So, I know it's kinda late to ask you this, but I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together… since I'm in town for a while I'd like to catch up."

Sophia could feel butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Sam again. "I'd like to. Where do you wanna meet?"

Sam told her the name of this little café they both knew and they agreed to meet there at 12.30. After that, Sophia was in a rush to shower, choose what to wear and put on a little make up to look not as much sleep-deprived as she was feeling. When she got to the café, Sam was already there, and he looked amazing.

"Hi, Sam! Sorry if I'm late-"

"No, I came here early." Sam smiled. "We talked a lot the other night…"

_We really did, _Sophia thought, but let Sam continue. "You know, I didn't tell you that… my brother is a historian. We actually… have been taking a road trip for this book he's writing about local legends and stuff, also on the supernatural side of things."

"That's interesting. So you're helping him out?"

"Yes… we've come to Stanford so I could see some old friends and do some research about the town."

"Good luck then, hope you find something useful. Nothing really goes on here." She paused for a second. "Actually, you know what, a couple of weeks ago…"

"Yeah?"

Before Sophia could go on, a guy showed up to take their orders. It happened to be Bryan, a guy she'd dated for a while, that she'd broke up with because he was getting serious and she didn't like him all that much. "Bryan, hi…"

"Soph." He nodded. "May I take your orders?"

They quickly ordered and Bryan left, looking sour. He'd always been very jealous and Sophia guessed that maybe he didn't like seeing her with a guy.

"A friend of yours?" Sam asked.

"Kind of."

Sam almost forgot he was supposed to ask her about strange events occurred in the area. He suddenly realized how beautiful her blue eyes looked and how pretty she was. He had never really noticed before, when he was with Jessica.

"So I was saying… it's probably rubbish made up by college guys, you know the level of maturity around here is kind of low." She made a face. Sam thought she was probably talking about some ex boyfriend of hers. "Anyway… some weeks ago, a group of guys supposedly went to the old St. Joseph Catholic school, the one that's been closed down for something like twenty years or so now. They had to sneak inside as part of a stupid initiation to be accepted into the Kappa Alpha fraternity."

Sam listened carefully. When he was still in college he knew some guys from the Kappa Alpha and they seemed alright. He, however, had never wanted to be part of a fraternity and he didn't really know what kind of things went on. There were always so many rumors about the activities of the Kappa Alpha Society and all others.

Sophia continued speaking. "The guys went there at night obviously. I don't know how many of them there were, but a friend of mine is in the Kappa Alpha and he told me there had to be half a dozen people. You remember the St. Joseph school is on a hill?"

Sam nodded. He remembered the school well, he often walked down the street where the school was located. He and Jessica often went to the cinema that was just around the corner of that street, he remembered gloomily.

"There are so many things being said about that night, so many different versions." Sophia paused and looked down as if she was trying to remember every detail. Sam waited for her to go on. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but people are saying the Catholic School's haunted and that's why it was closed down in the first place. Because of some accidents. Someone got killed, they say… Personally, I didn't know anything about it until those boys tried to enter that place… they aren't telling people what they saw but some of them looked pretty scared after getting back to the dorms that night. At least that's what my friend Harry told me."

Sophia was interrupted by Bryan who brought them their orders, glaring a little, then she concluded: "The most detailed thing I've heard, is that one of the guys that entered the school that night saw little kids, but that's impossible. I mean, no child could be inside the school, and at that time of the night…" Sophia drank some of her cold tea. "I think the whole thing's absurd, those guys were probably drunk, or someone of the Kappa Alpha was inside ready to scare them to death if they got into the place." Then she smiled. "Do you think your brother will want to write about a boring Catholic school?"

"Who knows." Sam cleared his throat. "I'll tell him, if he finds it interesting enough he'll do some research. Thanks for the explanation."

"No problem. You can go talk to my friend Harry if you want to, but I'm not sure he's willing to talk about this stuff… you know what the fraternity boys are like."

They were both eating and Sophia couldn't help but wonder how long Sam would be in town. She'd thought she'd missed him while he was gone, but now he was there, in front of her, she felt herself crushing on him all over again. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you going to stay in town?"

"I don't really know, I think at least a week, but it could be a little over that."

"Oh." Sophia nodded. She was upset that he would leave so soon. She knew she had no chance with him but it still didn't hurt to see him a little bit, she cared so much for Sam and he didn't even realize how strong her feelings for him were. She'd tried going out with other guys when he'd left, but they were all meaningless compared to him. They all seemed shallow and insignificant to her.

Sam finished his sandwich and noticed Sophia's mood had changed. "Something wrong?"

She quickly put on a fake smile. "No. I was thinking… there's going to be a little party at Laura's house, some of the people you know too, tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

Sam hesitated. The people he knew, the people Jess knew… he hadn't seen many of them since her death.

"You don't have to, I'm just saying. Since you're in town, they'd like to see you. Everyone liked you."

Sam was surprised to hear that. "No they didn't, I was never outgoing or… the happy type."

"Well, more people than you think liked you. It's not really my place to say, but… you remember Alison Crawford?"

"Of course, she couldn't stand me. Whenever I walked into the room she'd stop smiling and would stare at me like I disgusted her."

"That's what you think. She liked you a lot, she just didn't want you to know, cause you only had eyes for Jessica." Sophia felt stupid for bringing her up and quickly apologized. "Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, really. Don't worry about it." He took a deep breath. "So a party, huh? You know, I might come."

"Great! Bring Dean, too, if he wants to come. Laura won't mind. She might like him a lot actually, I think he's her type."

"Oh, he's everyone's type. Girls like him a lot and the same goes for him."

"Yeah, I could tell when I saw him."

Sam raised his eyebrows: "What… you like him too?"

"No! I mean, I could tell he's quite the charmer." Sophia blushed a little. How could Sam think she liked his brother… he really was clueless.

"Alright. If you want to, tomorrow I can come and pick you up, we can go together. Well, with my brother, too, if he comes."

"Sure." Sophia felt better. Something was finally going well for once.


End file.
